


Impossibility is a kiss away from reality

by cicia3



Series: Ficlet scritte durante gli event del gruppo We are out for prompt [15]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Italiano | Italian, Jealousy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicia3/pseuds/cicia3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill per il Drabble MidWeek del 22-24 luglio organizzato dal gruppo We are out for prompt.</p>
<p>«Ins-insomma tu... l'avresti...» tentenna, disegnando cerchi in aria con il palmo. Deve scegliere bene le parole. È una questione delicata e vuole essere sicuro di aver capito bene. «L'avresti... ehm...»<br/>«Baciato» conclude Amy per lui, incrociando le braccia al petto con fare pratico.</p>
<p>{Amy/Rory - accenni Amy/Eleven}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impossibility is a kiss away from reality

 

 

«Ins-insomma tu... l'avresti...» tentenna, disegnando cerchi in aria con il palmo. Deve scegliere bene le parole. È una questione delicata e vuole essere sicuro di aver capito bene. «L'avresti... ehm...»

«Baciato» conclude Amy per lui, incrociando le braccia al petto con fare pratico.

Oh. Allora Rory aveva capito bene. Le mani gli ricadono lungo i fianchi e lui boccheggia un po'. «L'hai baciato» dice, come per scalfire meglio la nozione nel cervello, «hai baciato il Dottore.»

«Ssssì» fa lei, accondiscendente.

«Hai baciato il Dottore a poche ore dalle tue nozze... con me» specifica Rory, perché, sì, insomma, è una questione delicata e vuole essere sicuro di aver capito bene, eccetera eccetera.

Sua moglie arriccia le labbra. «Sì, Rory, penso che questo punto sia chiaro. È storia vecchia, comunque.»

«Storia-» inizia lui tentennando, ma si blocca perché la sua Amy ha davvero baciato un altro poco prima delle loro nozze, e ha baciato proprio il Dottore – l'Uomo Stropicciato ha stropicciato le labbra su quelle di sua moglie!

Amy inarca un sopracciglio alla sua espressione scioccata, gli occhi che brillando di malizia. «Sarai mica... geloso?»

«Ge-geloso?» balbetta Rory – assurdo, davvero assurdo, lui geloso di un uomo che non è un uomo ma un essere superiore, lui geloso dell'uomo (barra essere superiore) della vita di Amy, che ha accompagnato Amy per tutta la sua infanzia, che ha battuto il tempo con il suo cuore quando Amy pensava al Dottore Stropicciato nelle notti dolci dell'adolescenza... ? Rory dovrebbe essere geloso dell'essere vivente più importante dell'esistenza di sua moglie, colui che può donarle tutto lo spazio e il tempo e i sogni per sempre?

«Sì, sono geloso» annuisce, portando i palmi verso l'alto. «Un po'.»

Amy lo guarda storto.

«Va bene, un po' tanto!»

Ma non è da biasimare, Rory, vero? Perché ha sempre saputo di non essere all'altezza di Amy, che è una fiamma splendente di vita, e se il suo rivale è il Dottore, che ha lo spazio e la polvere di stelle nelle ossa, come può competere, lui che è così sciatto, normale, noioso?

«Rory» inizia Amy tutta decisa, con quel suo tono stile 'adesso mi ascolti, sennò peggio per te'. «È stato solo un bacio. Un bacetto dato da una ragazza in fuga e in piena crisi pre-matrimoniale che ha semplicemente sbattuto contro il muro un ragazzo e-»

«Così non mi aiuti» alza gli occhi al cielo lui.

Amy gli pianta le mani sulle spalle, facendolo sobbalzare, e lo guarda dritto negli occhi – e dio, è così bella. Gli fa battere il cuore anche dopo averlo calpestato sotto il tacco della scarpa, ma Rory non gliene fa una colpa, no, lei è fatta così ed è bellissima proprio per questo – perché è dirompente.

«Rory» riprende Amy, «tu mi ami.»

«Ma certo» risponde lui, subito, perché è la cosa più naturale del mondo.

Le labbra rosse di Amy si piegano lentamente verso l'alto, ma lei le morde per frenare il sorriso. «E mi credi?»

«Sì.»

«Perfetto. Anche io ti amo. Tanto, tantissimo. Più di qualunque altra cosa al mondo. Hai detto che mi credi, quindi credimi. Ora non c'è più bisogno che tu sia geloso» soffia, avvicinandoglisi al naso, e a questo punto Rory non ci capisce già più niente perché Amy ha incrociato languidamente le braccia lunghe intorno al suo collo e...

Si baciano, l'uno aggrappato all'altra, e un pezzo di spazio e di tempo è racchiuso lì tra le loro labbra. Rory non si è mai sentito più completo di quando bacia Amy, ed è grato per questo. La ama, la ama da morire e le crede, sì, certo che le crede (affiderebbe tutto se stesso a lei), ma ha sempre saputo che in Amy c'era dell'altro: qualcosa con il quale lui non sarebbe riuscito a stare dietro, qualcosa di magico e misterioso che a volte la porta lontano. Ed è perché lei sceglie ogni volta di tornare a terra da lui, proprio da lui, è per questo che Rory la ama tanto. Non può pretendere di averla davvero tutta, sa che non sarà mai possibile, perché una parte di lei è irraggiungibile come il domani. Ma oggi Amy è qui, tra le sue braccia, e a lui basta questo.

Quindi Rory dimentica la sua gelosia e la bacia, la bacia, la bacia, e si accontenta con tutto il cuore, geloso di quel qualcosa in più che divide Amy da lui, perso d'amore perché quel qualcosa che spinge Amy a scegliere Rory ancora e ancora esiste, è lì, ed è a solo un bacio da loro.

 

 


End file.
